


Take My Hand

by PeachJuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, GetOffMyWebsiteDad, M/M, No Smut, Smut, actually, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, not much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachJuice/pseuds/PeachJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has had a major crush on Draco for a long time, so when he finds himself in the bathtub with Draco, Harry is beyond happy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Harry sat in potions class, wearing his best “I’m SO completely listening to you, professor!!” face. His feet were crossing and uncrossing as he gazed longingly at Draco’s soft blond hair. It looked like snow and caramel all mixed up into one beautiful color. A tug on his robe snapped him out of his dreams. Ron was eyeing Harry with a look of disbelief. To his utmost embarrassment, Harry realized he was drooling on his shirt.   
“You okay? Is Malfoy being a JERK?” Ron asked, his voice no more than a whisper.   
“Oh, uh...sure,...yeah, a jerk.” Harry muttered.   
None of his friends knew how Harry felt towards Draco, and it was getting harder and harder to mask his true feelings among his best friends. As Harry turned back towards Draco’s gorgeous hair, he decided it was time to let his friends-and Draco know how he felt.

Chapter 2  
“READ CHAPTERS 89-102 AND WRITE A PAPER ON THE EFFECT OF A HUMAN DRINKING AMORTENTIA ON THE BRAIN. IF YOU ARE LATE TURNING THIS IN, I TAKE TEN POINTS FROM THAT HOUSE! SCRAM!” Yelled Snape.   
Harry, along with the 72 other kids from Slytherin and Gryffindor scrambled for the hall.   
He was going to tell them. He was going to tell them.   
“Hey, Malfoy! LOSER” Ron yelled.  
“You look like Snape if he was..a girl!!” Crabbe retorted.  
“Yeah, Weasle!” Snorted Goyle.  
Draco walked over to Ron, Crabbe and Goyle at his side. He glanced in Harry’s direction, to see if he was watching. Harry’s stomach did a somersault. Their eyes locked, and Harry smiled. Draco put his finger to his lips. Harry watched those long fingers take out a wand, and Harry didn’t even bother to stop Draco’s spell, he was obviously showing off for Harry.   
“Alarte Ascendare!”   
Ron did a flip and was yanked up to the ceiling, his head dangling upside down. Harry was impressed.   
“Harry!!!” Ron yelled.  
Harry looked at Draco, memorizing every detail of his face. His ice blue eyes were stunning against his creamy skin and golden hair. That hair, Harry thought. He licked his chapped lips, and raised his wand towards Ron, still gawking at Draco.  
“Descendo!” Harry yelled.  
Ron floated down from the ceiling, his face a shade of purple.   
“I’ll kill you Malfoy!” He shouted!  
Crabbe and Goyle ran at him, and he bolted down the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle chasing him. Harry decided he was better off not telling Ron about his fancies.

Chapter 3  
Harry had already ruled out telling Hermione. She would go nuts. Harry was aimlessly wandering through the corridors, never quite losing sight of Draco. He wasn’t paying attention to anything or anyone else. A second later, a girl ran into him, knocking him to the floor.   
“Harry!” a familiar voice said.   
“Oh, Ginny, hi.” He responded. “I need to tell you something. Help me up.”  
“Okay” She said as she reached down to help him up.

Chapter 4  
They were sitting in the library. Of all places. 

“Ginny, I need to say something. I haven’t told anyone else because I know they would flip out, so don’t, like, you know, flip out. Okay?” Harry asked

“Harry, I wouldn’t flip about something you told me in private. Go ahead, and don’t worry.”  
Ginny responded.

“Okay. So I have a crush on Draco.” He started

“Go on” Ginny smiled encouragingly at Harry.

“And I can’t tell Ron or Hermione, and I don’t know if he likes me back and if they find out they won’t want to be my friends anymore.” Harry finished.

“I will always be your friend, Harry. To make it easier for you to not show that you like him, maybe we should pretend to be in love, so no one attributes your behavior with a crush on Draco, but with kindness.” Ginny said.  
Harry noticed she had called Draco by his first name instead of his last name, like his friends did.

“Thanks, Ginny. You’re a great friend.” Harry told her.

Chapter 5  
When Harry got back to the common room, he found Ron grumbling something about Crabbe’s tiny brain. Ron had cuts and bruises on his face.  
“Hiya Ron” Harry said, careful not to upset him more.   
“Hi Harry.” Ron grumbled. “Let’s send Malfoy and his goons to hell. Know any good spells?”  
“Ask Hermione.” Harry responded with a fake smile. Ron’s tempers could do major damage if left alone. “I need to go take a bath.”   
“I’ll be here.” Ron said, barely looking at Harry.   
Harry sprinted out of the common room, down the corridor, up the stairs, to the bathroom. He undressed, and turned the water on in the bathtub. The bathtub was in the center of the bathroom. The faucet spurted ten times more water than an average faucet; it was under a spell. After he turned the faucet off, Harry slipped into the bath. There were bubbles the size of tents and the water changed color based on your mood. Right now it was a lovely lavender-green. He soaped up his hair and dunked his head under the water. The water was warm, and he swam to the bottom of the tub, (about seven feet under). When he resurfaced, gasping for air, Harry noticed an odd bubble. It was light blond, the color of Draco’s hair. Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he put them back on, his heart sped up. It was Draco’s hair. Harry swam towards the underwater bench where Draco was sitting. Draco turned his head towards Harry and smiled. Oh God! Look at those eyes, Harry thought. Draco’s cold, blue eyes explored Harry’s face, his neck, his chest… 

Chapter 6  
Harry inched closer to Draco. The light from outside was fading and the underwater tub lights went on. He could see falling snow through the window. Draco’s hand brushed Harry’s wet hair out of his eyes and rested it on Harry’s neck. The water in the tub changed to light pink.  
“We’ll both have 150 points taken from our houses if they find us here like this.” Harry joked.  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“250” He said.  
“No, not 250. That would be, like, if they found us snogging.” Harry laughed.  
Draco’s other hand reached up to hold Harry’s neck.   
Harry’s dark green eyes locked with Draco’s light blue eyes.   
“I guess I’m the chosen one.” Draco said as he leaned into Harry, his smooth, perfect lips locking with Harry’s.

Chapter 7  
Harry felt a wonderful tingle go up his spine. He reached around Draco’s back and stroked that soft, blond hair he had waited so long to feel.   
“I love your hair.” Harry whispered on Draco’s lips.  
Draco smiled and took his hands from Harry’s neck and started tracing his chest muscles.  
“Those 250 points are totally worth it.” Draco said, his breath grazing Harry’s ear.   
“Totally.” Harry smiled.  
The water turned a deep fuchsia.  
They kissed again. To anyone else it would look like two boys kissing in a bathtub, but to Harry and Draco, it looked like love.  
“Take my hand” Draco said.  
Harry grasped for Draco’s hand.   
“C’mon” Draco said  
They climbed out of the tub. Harry pulled the drain. They toweled off, (Harry forgot his towel, and Draco was happy to share).   
“I can help you with that, if you’d like.” Harry said playfully, pointing to Draco’s pyjamas.  
“I’d like that very much, thank you!” Draco smirked playfully.  
Harry unbuttoned Draco’s green pyjama top and slipped Draco’s arms through the sleeves. He bent down to collect Draco’s pyjama bottoms and picked up each of Draco’s feet to get it on. Harry pulled his pyjama bottoms up. Harry looked at Draco’s thin, muscular chest as he buttoned his pyjama shirt up.   
“Thanks.” Draco gave Harry a playful kiss and helped Harry put his pyjamas on.

Chapter 8  
Draco and Harry sat opposite each other in a broom closet, drinking the hot chocolate that they had swiped from the kitchens. They watched the snow fall.   
“It looks like a blizzard out there!” Harry exclaimed  
“Aww don’t be scared” Draco put his hand on Harry’s knee. “C’mere.”   
Harry climbed over and sat on Draco’s lap, drinking hot chocolate and watching the snow fall. How could it get any better than this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape catches Harry and Draco kissing in the broom closet

Harry woke up to someone twiddling with his hair. Draco smelled like cinnamon and bath soap. It was dark out, but Harry could still see the snow falling through the window. Draco's wand was sitting on the floor next to him.  
"I'm cold" Harry shivered.  
"Shhh" Draco soothed, gently kissing Harry's head.  
Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. He could barely believe it; he was sitting on Draco's lap in a broom closet in the middle of the night.  
"You're beautiful." Harry whispered.  
Draco stroked Harry's chest. Harry snuggled in closer. He fell asleep cuddling on top of Draco.

The door swung open. Harry awoke with a jolt. Snape was staring down at them in disgust.  
"Whaa..why...Harry!...Draco!!.." He stuttered. "50 points from Gryffindor, 45 points from Slytherin. For being out of bed after lights out."  
Snape was obviously in shock. He never expected Harry...or Draco, for that matter to be gay.  
Draco held Harry tighter.  
"Draco." Snape insisted.  
Draco gave Harry a kiss. Surprisingly, Snape waited for them to finish before he separated them.

As he marched them up to Dumbledore's office, Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco. Draco gave Harry a brief nod and a wink, as if telling him all was fine. Harry sighed and smiled. Even in the dark of night, Harry could see Draco's blue eyes twinkle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sick, and Draco gets into an argument with Dumbledore about boyfriends and loyalty.

"These boys were snogging in the broom closet at one AM." Snape explained, holding Draco and Harry by their ears.  
"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore forced a smile.  
Snape released them. (Harry's ear was numb by now)  
It was about two AM and the wind was howling and swirling. Harry shivered. He was only wearing thin pyjamas. Draco's hands itched to hold Harry, to comfort him, to keep him warm. Harry's hair was still wet, and it wrapped around his neck like seaweed.  
Draco had never felt worry for anyone before. He didn't know what to do; Harry was turning blue with cold.  
"Young love" Dummledore winked at Snape. Snape turned red.  
"Hmmm..yes...it appears to be..." Snape responded, clearly embarrassed. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked at Snape. Harry giggled, and shivered immediately afterwards. Snape gave Draco an angry glare and stormed out. The mood of the room lightened instantly.  
Draco couldn't take it any more. Harry looked so cold and so vulnerable. His dark green eyes were tearing up. Draco shuffled over to where Harry had collapsed on the floor. Gently, Draco laced Harry's shivering arms over his shoulders, and carefully wrapped each of Harry's legs around his pelvis. Harry's clammy hands grasped at Draco's pyjamas shirt. He was so cold...  
"Draco, the castle's heating is not working properly, and both the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses' temperature has fallen to below freezing. I am glad you have found yourself a boyfriend after all these years, but Harry looks awful. He needs to go to the hospital wing." Dumbledore explained.  
"I'll take him." Draco insisted.  
"No, Draco. You might get sick yourself." Dumbledore continued.  
"You really are a terrible man. You won't let me take my boyfriend to the hospital wing. He obviously needs me more than stupid Madame POMfree." Draco snapped.  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I understand. I was dating a boy when I was your age and I would have gotten sick with anything if it meant I could help him." Dummledore confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in the hospital wing for pneumonia, but both Draco and Harry's friends show up to comfort him.

Harry lay in the hospital wing, shuddering and shaking uncontrollably. Madame Pomfrey had given him a potion to help his head. Harry was sick, but as he lay in his white hospital bed and stared up at the blue ceiling, he thought to himself, "That was worth it."   
Harry struggled to turn his head around. Draco was hovering over him, his smooth forehead crinkled in a worried frown. Harry found some feeling in his arm and reached out for Draco. Draco took Harry's rough, calloused hand with his own smooth, soft one.   
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't know..I'm sorry." Draco whimpered.  
"No, Draco. It's not your fault. It was worth it." Harry soothed.  
He heard pounding footsteps, and although his vision was blurry, Harry could see Ron's wild orange hair and tattered gray robe. He saw Hermione's curly brown hair, running towards Harry with, (of course), a stack of books grasped between her small arms. Ginny, with her long red hair braided and dangling on her back, and Snape...? They arrived at Harry's bedside, and Harry saw Ron's face contort with anger.  
"MALFOY!!" Ron howled with rage. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM, DIDN'T YOU!!!"   
"Ron, relax!" Ginny glared at Ron.  
"Oh Harry! Are you feeling any better? I brought you some books so you could catch up on your studying!" Hermione plopped the stack of books down on Harry's bedside table.   
"SHOVE OFF, MALFOY OR I'LL KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS!" Ron fumed.   
"Weasley! Detention in my office, now!" Snape yelled.   
Ron eyed Harry with what he thought was a "I'll get him later, don't worry." Look, but it just made Harry more anxious.   
Hermione tried to pull Draco's hand from Harry's, but neither of them let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class watches the boys be playful with eachother

About a week later, the weather got warm. Harry was feeling better. He had become obsessed with Draco. Homework? Only if Draco was there. Showers? Only if Draco was there.

They squiggled eyebrows at each other during Divination, imitating Professor Trelawney's drama. 

“Look through the mist, not at the mist...” Trelawney drawled

Harry pulled his eyebrows into a frown, ignoring the giggle bubbling inside him.

“What do we have here....?” she continued “True love, dear boy. I see true love.”  
The class sniggered  
Harry blushed  
He caught Draco’s eye

Snape barged in  
“Sybill, we have special Seeker practice. Draco? Harry? Come with me.”  
His lips twitched as he watched Draco smile

Their chairs creaked as the boys got up. Draco reached up at Harry’s face.  
Ron pulled out his wand.

Draco swept Harry’s long bangs out of his emerald green eyes.

“Yes yes, you’ll have time for all that later.” Snape’s cheeks flushed

The class watched in disbelief as Harry and Draco sauntered out, hand in hand.


End file.
